The present exemplary embodiments relate to the illumination arts, lighting arts, and related arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the replacement of fluorescent light systems with light emitting diode (LED) based light sources, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
Box signs generally use conventional fluorescent lights and high voltage fluorescent lighting fixtures as the lighting system. The conventional fluorescent lights illuminate both the front and rear panels of the box sign. As LEDs become more popular and prevalent, it has become desirable to replace the conventional fluorescent lights in box signs with LED lighting units.
There are several challenges to replacing fluorescent lights with LED lighting units. For example, typical replacement LED lighting units for conventional high voltage fluorescent lighting fixtures utilize a large number of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce the desired light. The LEDs are disposed in a single-sided translucent tube in a string like configuration which emits light in only one direction. For a replacement LED lighting unit to properly illuminate a box sign, multiple strings of LEDs facing in opposite directions would be required in order to illuminate both the front and rear panels resulting in a high cost for the LEDs. Additionally, replacing conventional fluorescent lights with replacement LED lighting units requires the existing ballasts and fixtures to be modified or replaced in order for the replacement LED lighting units to properly operate or removal of the ballast and running the replacement lamp on main voltage using an electronic driver built into the LED lamp thus further increasing the cost.